Rattler Romance 2
by skateboard
Summary: It has been three years since the hawks came. Dirt is a new town, with new people. But some old villains don't know when to quit. Again I don't own Dirt or the original characters, I only own my OC's. Rattlesnake Jake/OC
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

The town had changed in the three years after the hawk incident; there were new buildings that had been built near the edge of the town, these were mainly residential homes. There was also a new sheriff in town; Jake had taken over the lawman duties after Rango had been elected Mayor of the Town of Dirt. It was a huge change for the outlaw, but it wasn't the first nor would it be the last.

A couple of months after the hawks, Jake had purposed of Sofia, they were married on the 15th of July. A year later they had their first set of children, four beautiful rattlers. Auberi was the oldest; Sofia gave birth to her a whole month before the rest. Next were Jackson and Magnolia, they are considered the twins of the family for they were born at the exactly the same time. The last was Jake Jr.; he had given both his parents a fright for he was a whole month behind. He did make up for it by being the loudest and most energetic of the group.

The Rattler family lived above the tailor shop, which had been enlarged a great deal to accommodate the ever increasing orders of dresses and suits. Pricilla was now working with Sofia, as her apprentice, and occasionally as her babysitter. The space above the shop now had three bedrooms: one master, one bedroom for the girls and one for the boys, a new bathroom was added and the kitchen was enlarged. They even added a living room so that the children had a place to relax and watch their favorite shows. The Rattler children were best friends with the Rango children, and often played wicked pranks on the poor towns people.

All in all, the Town of Dirt was slowly shifting from just being a town, to becoming a small city. This meant that the town would start attracting more critters from different parts, which would also attract a different breed of criminal. Which meant that Jakes job would never been completely done.

It has been a slow start to the morning, which wasn't unusual in the Town of Dirt. A dust storm had been sweeping through town the last couple of days, making every day life very difficult. Most stores remained closed due to the lack of customers, even the local schoolhouse had shut it doors because parents were too worried to send their children to school. This meant that the kids were copped up in their homes until the storm subsided.

* * *

><p>The sun peaked through the dust and lightly tricked into the master bedroom in the Rattler household, slowly waking Sofia. She blinked her eyes a couple of times as she rose up from bed and peaked out her bedroom window. Dust, lots and lots of dust was all she saw. Slowly she closed the draped and hurried back to bed, snuggling up against her husband's strong back. She let out a happy sigh and drifted back to sleep. Suddenly a loud crash woke both rattlers up. Sofia let out a frustrated groan and rolled over on her back.<p>

"Honey…go see what yer kids are up too," Jake grumbled into his pillow.

"They're not my kids until 7am," Sofia huffed out and rolled on to her side so that she was facing the window again.

"I gotta go te work today,"  
>"Same here,"<p>

"… I got 'em last time…"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did,"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did,"

"Honey, can I ask you something?

"Oh dear lord… not the speech again,"

"Who carried them for eight _long_ months? Who had to give birth to them? Me! All you had to do was aim and shoot at the right time… now see what _our_ kids are up too, and when you come back we can…_s.n.u.g.g.l.e_," Jakes eyes popped open, he slowly turned over and faced his, now smiling wife.

"That's black mail, I can get ye arrested fer that lil' lady," he said in a low voice as he placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"Mmm… now _there's_ a though," she chuckled and winked up at him.

"I'll be back soon…love you,"

"Love you too," Sofia said and gave Jake another kiss on his lips before snuggling back under the covers.

* * *

><p>Jake slithered slowly over the hardwood floors, making his way to the kitchen. <em>'Please, don't let it be the coffee maker!'<em> Jake though to himself, the last thing anyone needed right now was for both Jake and Sofia to be without coffee. As Jake made his way to the kitchen his youngest son stopped him. The young rattler looked up at his father.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy,"

" Hold on now Jr. Daddy needs te slither on over te the kitchen a get some coffee in him,"

"Daddy, daddy, daddy,"

"Hold on now, just gimme a darn min—"

"Daddy!"

"Yes!" Jake dropped his head down so that he was eye level with his son.

"Are mommy's silk ribbons supposed te go in the garburator?" Jr. asked with a confused look and he tiled his head sideways.

" Yeah, yeah, mommy's silk rib— wait…what did yer sisters do now?" Jake gave Jr. a stern look as he reared up. Jr. looked at the floor as he rubbed his rattler around in little circles.

"Well Auberi a told me not te tell…" Jake gingerly raised his sons head with his upper tail and gave him his tell-me-or-I'll-get-yer-mother look. "But under the circumstances, I think it's ok if I tell ye. See Auberi and Magnolia was havin' an argument on a count a Magnolia said to Auberi that it ain't possible te make silk confetti with the garburator. Then Auberi said 'Yu-huh', and then Magnolia said 'Nu-huh', then Auberi said 'Yu-huh', and then Magnolia said 'Nu-huh', then Auberi said 'Yu-huh', and then Magnolia said 'Nu-huh', then Aub—" Jake placed his upper tail over his sons mouth.

"Son…get te the point, please, afore yer mother gets up," Jr. nodded quickly.

" Magnolia and Auberi stuffed all a mom's good silk ribbons down the garburator te make confetti but the ribbons gots stuck." Jr. gave a tiny smile to his dad.

"…Go get yer brother son, we're goin' fer a walk,"

"But it's dusty outside,"

"Would you rather be 'ere when yer mother gets up?"

"I'll go get Jackson,"


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia had fallen back to sleep just as Jake left the room. It was still too early to open the shop, and with the lack of business due to the storm, it wouldn't be too bad to open a little later. Sofia nuzzled her pillow she could smell her husbands scent on it. A smile slowly winded its way across her face as she took in a deep breath. She loved the way Jake smelled; the mixture of muskiness and sand made her feel at home.

"Mom…you awake?" A small voice squeaked out in front of her, Sofia squinted with one eye to see which one of her children was calling. A pair of golden brown eyes enclosed by huge black round-rimed glasses greeted her squint.

"Mom you up?"

"Mmm…yes Magnolia…What's up?" Sofia lifted her head up and placed a feather light kiss on her daughter's forehead. Magnolia pushed her glasses up with the tip of her tail and gave her mother a worried smile.

"Mom, y-you love me…right?" Sofia met her daughter's eyes with a confused glance.

"Yes of course I love you, why would you say that dear?"

"I know you love me…but how much are we talking about? Is it a 'semi-love' or a 'I'm-never-ever-going-to-scream-or-yell-at-you-or-punish-you-because-I-love-you-so-so-much?"

"…What did you and your sister do this time?" Sofia rolled her eyes and slowly got out of bed.

"Nothing…why would you believe that Auberi and I would do anything wrong. I mean can't a girl ask her mom how much she loves her without be subjected to an interrogation?"

"You do forget that I was _once_ your age hon…" Sofia gave her daughter a semi-amused look as the two left the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

"What did you two do this time? Set the stove on fire? Accidentally lock your younger brother in the top cabinet? Decided to make a dress out of the good curtains in the living room?"

"…No…"

"Then it can't be that ba—" Sofia' mouth hung open as she passed through the kitchen door. The entire room was covered in bits of mangled pieced of silken fabric, in the sink; there were huge chunks of silk ribbon that were cascading over the edge. At the bottom of the sink was Jake, his head inside the cabinet with a flashlight in his mouth and a screwdriver in his tail. He was trying to unclog the pieced of silk that had twisted themselves into the garburator. Beside him sat the oldest, she was holding another flashlight; pointing at the mess of silken knots.

"Auberi, for Christ sake sweetheart! Hold the darn light steady, I can't see a darn thing if ye keep on jiggling the light," Jake huffed out; Auberi simply rolled her golden eyes upwards.

"What…happened…to…my...kitchen?" Sofia said in astonishment.

"Hon—" 'Bang' "ow…don't worry everything is under control," Jake said and placed his tail over his head. Sofia could see her eldest daughter trying to sneak out of the room from the corner of her eye.

"HALT!"

"God did it Jesus helped!" Auberi shouted out as she turned around to face her very angry mother.

"Auberi Priscilla Beans Rattler you get your butt back in this kitchen right now!" Sofia growled out in an authoritative voice. The young snake slowly slithered over and stopped just inches away from her mother.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh…I'm a product of my environment…" Auberi looked up and gave her mom a tiny shrug. Sofia stood there silently for a moment, _'my mom was right…I have kids that were just as bad as me…'_ she thought to herself

"Lord give me strength?" Sofia said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Daddy, who is Mommy talkin' to?" Jr. whispered loudly to his father. Jake bent down and placed his face along side his sons.

"I'll tell ye when yer older son," he gave his son a reassuring pat on the head and stood up straight.

"Am I grounded?"

"No dear of course not, you can go on your merry way and I'll clean up your mess…"

"That's sarcasm ain't it?"

"You got it in one! I expect this mess cleaned up by noon, if its not then you're on kitchen duty for the next month…got it?"

"…Yes mom," Auberi gave out a small sigh before she slithered past her mother and towards the mess. Sofia gave out a small sigh of frustration and turned towards her husband who already had a piping hot cup of coffee in his coils.

"Here babe, am guessin' you'll be needin' this," he said and placed the cup gingerly in her coils.

"Thanks hon," Sofia gave him a small smile and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Ewwww! Mommy and Daddy are kissin'! That's gross!" Jr. covered his eyes with his tail.

"If it weren't fer this here kissin' you wouldn't be 'ere te day son," Jake chuckled out as he hoisted his son up in his coils and fooled around. This caused a burst of giggles to escape the young lads lips, causing a loving smile to take its place on Sofia's mouth. She sipped her coffee slowly, allowing the wonderful aromas to fill her senses.

"Look at the time! Hon you have work soon,"

"Oh yer right, ok Jr. we'll continue this later"

"Awww,"

"Sorry bud," Jake placed his son on the ground and headed towards the back door.

"I'll be home around six," he gave Sofia a seductive wink and opened the door.

"I'll be waiting," she called back and blew him a kiss good-bye. "Lord today is going to be a long day…" Sofia huffed out with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The dust storm had ended as Jake walked through the front door of the sheriff's office, shaking off the bits of sand that managed to lodge themselves inside the folds of his hat. He turned towards Wounded Bird, his deputy,

"Any messages fer me?"

"No," Wounded Bird said blankly and went back to writing. He was a very good deputy, did his work and didn't talk much Jake liked him for that. With a satisfied sigh, Jake moseyed on over to his desk, sat down and put his rattler up. _'Looks like its gonna be a quite day ta day,'_ he though with a sigh and looked out the window; the town was coming back to life. Storekeepers were busying themselves with sweeping out the past two days of sand from their store fronts, and mothers were hurrying to rush their children out the door and off to school. _'I should call home and tell Sofia that the storm let up, won't she be pleased,'_ he chuckled to himself as he began to dial the number.

'Ring… ring…ring…ring— Sorry we're not here at the moment, but leave us a message and we'll get back to y— wait, wait, we're here! Hello? Hello?"

"Hi honey, just though ye should know that the storm let up and that they're openin' the sch—"

"Jackson get down from the there! Maggie help your brother with his lun— 'Crash' What was that…AHH the coffee pot! Who is this?"

"Yer husband…"

"Oh hi dear…_is that daddy? Can I talk to him? _No, hold on honey…AUBERI don't you DARE push yer brother's head in the toilet, or I'll give yer bum such a tannin' you won't sit fer a whole week! Sorry hon, what were you saying?"

"…Schools open,"

"I know, I'm trying to get the show on the road, I'll stop by later ok,"

"Ok, love you hon,"

"Love you too…Jr. put that down! 'Click'." Jake gingerly put the phone down and leaned back in his chair, _'so much fer a quite day,'_ he smiled to himself and got to work looking over some documents that were scattered on his desk.

* * *

><p>"Ok, for the last time…we ALL have out school bags right,"<p>

"Yes,"

"Ok, lets go," Sofia huffed out as she guided her brewed out the back door, down the stairs too the boardwalk. The other mothers who were also herding their 'not so excited' children towards the schoolhouse joined her. Beans, who was dragging her two bundles of joy down the boardwalk, soon joined her.

" Juliette will you stop dragin' yer feet…Tims! Stop hittin' yer sister!"

"Hey Beans," Sofia called out in front of her causing Beans head to shoot around.

"Sofia!" Beans gave her a warm smile and waited for her to get closer.

"How've you been?" Sofia gave her friend a warm smile as they continued towards the schoolhouse.

"Lord its been tough! I can't remember the last time I was this frustrated…actually I think the last time I was this frustrated was when I was passin' the egg,"

"Guess what my kids decided to do today?"

"Oh no, did the girls lock Jr. in the cabinet again?"  
>"No."<p>

"Tie Jackson te the bed?"

"No."

"Put yer delicates on display fer the whole town ta see?"  
>"No, didn't your kids do that to?"<p>

"Yup…got ma self so railed up that I froze fer nearly a whole day,"

"I remember that…no my kids decided to make silk confetti out of my _good_ ribbons…I'm still surprised the maternal instincts haven't warn off yet,"

"I know the feeling, I'm so glad they can go back te school,"

"Same here…"

* * *

><p>The schoolhouse wasn't a giant building, nor was it extremely tall. It had been constructed with the remains of old planks of wood, pieces of plastic and other materials. It was a lopsided building that gave the impression that it would collapse at any moment, but the people of Dirt considered it to be one of their grandest structures, right after the clock tower.<p>

Teachers were already coaxing the children into the building, much to the relief of stressed out parents, who after releasing their kin to the teachers; hurried out to their jobs.

"Oh I hope we're not late," Sofia muttered to Beans as the two struggled to move their very energetic children to the school door.

"Aww Mom do we haveta go te school?" Jr. tiled his head upwards to his mother, giving her a frown/pouting face.

"Yes you have to go to school,"

"But why?"

"Because I said so,"

"Oh…ok," Jr. nodded to himself in agreement with his mother, he then proceeded to loop his rattler around his mothers when they managed to get to the front door of the schoolhouse.

"Welcome back Mrs. Rattler, Mrs. Rango, its so good to see your children again," the headmistress said was she gave both mothers a warm hug.

"Nice to see you too Ellen," Sofia smiled back. Ellen was an older rabbit; she had long curly whiskers that went all the way down to her shoulders and shoulder length white hair, which she wore on a neat bun atop her head. Her eyes were a vivid green that would twinkle when she got excited or happy. As soon as Jr. recognized Ms. Ellen's soothing Irish voice, he let go of his mothers tail and scurried straight towards her.

"My, my who's this young lad?" Ellen bent down and took a closer look a Jr., "why you must have grown at least two inches taller since last I saw you." The elder said playfully and tapped the young snakes nose causing a stream of giggles to erupt from him.

"Is that Tims I see hiding behind your skirts Mrs. Rango?"

"That'd be him ma'am," Beans let out a small chuckle and slowly with drew her skirts, revealing the tiny boy. Ellen gave him a warm smile, "It's only been four days since we last saw each other deary, and surly you remember me?" The young lad gave a quick nod and slowly released his mother's skirts.

"Its nice to see you again Ms. Ellen," Tims mutter out beneath his breath, then gave her a caring hug. Ellen smiled down at the boy giving him a loving tap on the head.

"We can't thank you enough for reopening the schoolhouse,"

"They were driving you nuts eh?" Both Beans and Sofia nodded simultaneously, causing Ellen to let out a small laugh.

"Well I'll be happy to take them off your hands, come on children time for school," Ellen gently nudged all the children through the doors before waving back to the mothers.

"We'll see you at three," Beans called back then turned around with Sofia, the pair began to walk back to the tailor shop.

* * *

><p>"I have that new dress for you hon, its real nice too,"<p>

"Oh Sof, ye didn't haveta to nothin fer me,"

"Oh hush up, its my pleasure," Sofia said in a chuckle as the two walked through the doors of her shop. Pricilla was already in the shop making sure it would be ready to serve customers.

"Hi Pricilla,"

"Hey Beans, hey Sofia, where are the kids?"

"School," both women said with a sigh of relief and began to laugh.

"Right so where's this dress ye promised me?" Beans said between giggles.

"Right here," Sofia gestured to the back of the shop where all the completed orders were kept. The two walked over to the back of the room, stopping to admire the work that Pricilla had done on some of the more elaborate dresses. Suddenly a noise from outside drew all the women's attention away from the dresses to the window.

"What in tarnation?" Pricilla muttered as she pressed her face up against the glass. "Sofia…you should come see this…" she quickly said, Sofia and Beans both ran to the window and peered outside. In the middle of the street were two rattlers, a man and women, both with luggage. The woman was wearing a blond wig that went all the way down her back, stopping just above her midsection. Her scales were almost porcelain white with dabs of light brown mixed in. The man was very tall and obviously muscular, with dark brown scaled taking up much of his body. Sofia looked on from the safety of the shop window; she felt something stir inside her something not safe was in the town.

'I don't like the look of this,_'_ she whispered to her friends who both nodded in agreement, some new trouble had just pulled in to the town of Dirt…and it wasn't going away anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucille gazed out at the dusty town that lay before her, this was not where she wanted to spend the next two weeks. Lucille was a city rattler born and bred the though of living in a town whose name was the very bane of her existence did not bring warm feelings to her heart. She tossed her golden hair to the side before quickly gliding towards her husband, who was in the middle of very loud conversation with the local Inn owner.

"Now listen here you, you vermin! You _told_ me that you had a vacant room available for my wife and I, and now you tell me its…_GONE!_" Amstar spat out.

"Now sir y'all have te understand something 'ere…I _did_ say that I had an empty room, but that was…three weeks ago. I ain't runnin' a hotel 'ere, its first come first serve."

"Why of all the low down…fine, is there _another_ public house where my wife and I could possible spend the soirée?"

"…Come again?"

"Is there another Inn, or a tavern?" Amstar grumbled out.

"There ain't no Inn, but there is a saloon! Right down the boardwalk te yer left, ya can't miss it." The inn owner pointed in the direction of the saloon, Amstar nodded curtly then gathered up his bags and began to slither down the boardwalk.

"Lucille, are you coming?" Amstar huffed out as he waited for his wife to join him. Lucille gave him a snide look before she came along side him.

"I'm _not_ going to like it here!" She whispered harshly in her husband's ear.

"Well we _don't_ exactly have a choice now do we," he responded in a dark voice causing a tiny shiver to race up her back.

"Look we're only here for two weeks, that's fourteen days, it will go by fast I promise." Amstar bent down and gave her a tiny reassuring kiss on the forehead; Lucille just ignored it and kept on slithering towards the Saloon.

* * *

><p>"Hon, I brought you lunch," Sofia called out as she entered the sheriffs office carrying a rather large paper bag.<p>

"Jake? You there?" She set the bag down on the counter and slithered to the back, where she found her husband sleeping. His head was on the desk with his hat covering his eyes. Sofia let out a soft chuckle as she gently placed a small blanket on her husbands shoulders.

"I ain't sleepin' darlin'," Jake let out a small chuckle as he rose up from his desk.

"Well you could have fooled me," Sofia said as placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, I smell lunch! Yer spoilin' me again woman," Jake said in a husky voice and pulled his wife into his coils.

"Everyone deserves to be spoiled once in a while…" Sofia whispered against her husband's lips.

"Lord I love it when you talk like that," he let out a low groan before closing the space between their lips.

"Sheriff! Sheriff!"

"Why does disaster always strike when we want to be naughty?" Sofia pouted causing Jake to laugh.

"Well y'all have te excuse me lil darlin' duty calls," Jake tipped his hat and started off to the door.

"Don't forget to eat your lunch," Sofia called out causing her husband to turn and reveal a tiny blush.

"I won't," he mouthed out before disappearing onto the boardwalk.


End file.
